


Just Me

by agentwashingcat



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: With her dad gone and Scott in a coma, Sara is starting to feel the pressure. Thankfully, Vetra is there when things get rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Vetra/Sara fic even if I have to write it all myself lol

Pausing to scratch her Pyjak behind the ears, Sara sat at her desk, pulling up her email. After a moment of scanning she sighed, shoulders dropping. Nothing about Scott yet. Though maybe no news was good news? It was better than the alternative, she guessed.

Letting out a huff of air, she pushed away from her desk, kicking the wall beside it. The Pyjak squeaked, darting out of the room, and Sara felt a twinge of guilt. Oh well, she’d make it up to the little guy later.

“Pathfinder, if I may, I do not believe kicking things is a productive way to work out your feelings.”

“Thanks, SAM, figure that out on your own?” Sara asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

SAM ignored the comment. “Would it be helpful to speak with someone instead?”

“Yes, no, maybe, I don’t know,” Sara said, throwing up her arms. “It’s… hard to explain, SAM.”

“You are upset about your brother, that seems understandable.”

Sara sighed, shaking her head. “Just… could you see if Vetra’s available?” 

“Of course, Pathfinder.”

A few moments later Vetra appeared at her door. Before she could speak Sara was there, wrapping her arms around Vetra and leaning into her.

“Hey you,” Vetra said softly, stepping them fully inside so the door could slide shut. She returned the hug, giving Sara’s hair a gentle nuzzle. “SAM said you wanted me?”

“I was lonely,” Sara admitted, letting herself relax against Vetra. “And I… I miss Scott.” Sara was surprised to hear the waiver in her voice, the tears threatening to fall. She let out a soft whimper. “I’m scared he won’t wake up.”

“Hey, if he’s even half as strong as you, he’ll make it through this,” Vetra soothed, bringing her hands up to cup Sara’s face. She gently pressed their foreheads together. “It’ll be okay.”

“This was supposed to be a fresh start for us,” Sara said, voice wavering as she tried not to break. “After mom… Andromeda was supposed to be a new beginning, just us and dad. And now it’s just me…”

Tears fell down her cheeks and she let out a sob. Vetra pulled her back in for a hug, gently rubbing her back and murmuring little reassurances. 

“Sorry, I don’t usually cry,” Sara said after a little bit, wiping at her eyes. “Someone must be chopping onions in here.”

Vetra shook her head, a soft chuckle escaping her. “Maybe it’s the space hamster,” she teased, pressing her faceplates to Sara’s forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Sara. Scott will pull through.”

“I know. I’m just being a big sister. I’m one minute older than him, you know.”

Vetra smirked. “Are you now? Well, that’s one thing we have in common.”

“Another is that we’re both incredibly hot.”

Vetra laughed, the sound causing a thrill to run through Sara. She loved the way Vetra laughed.

“Thanks, V,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to give the turian a kiss. “For everything.”

“I’m always here for you, whatever you need, okay?” 

“Okay.”


End file.
